


寄养怀崽番外

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	寄养怀崽番外

番外二

晋冬冬和秦俊逸除了结婚的那一天是在生殖腔里内-射的，之后都做了保护措施，夫妻俩商量着不想这么早要小孩，晋冬冬刚毕业没多久，考教师资格证和编制花费了很多精力，学校里的工作也是才接手，俩人一天到晚各忙各的，秦俊逸有时候还会大半夜就被叫走，晚上抱在一起睡觉的时间都奢侈。

那次内-射没有怀孕，夫妻俩也没有多想，到了次年四月份秦俊逸生日，正好周六，领导放了他半天假回家过二人世界，晚饭的时候晋冬冬在家里关了灯点蜡烛，把俩人之前在超市买的没机会吃的牛排给煎一煎，炸了些小食，算是一次烛光晚餐。

气氛刚好，秦俊逸喝了些酒，吃完后从座位上站起来走到后边抱着晋冬冬慢慢悠悠的晃，鼻息喷在他耳边，晋冬冬觉得痒，用侧面的头发蹭了蹭秦俊逸的脸。

秦俊逸说咱俩要不要一个孩子，晋冬冬一开始没听清楚，但是他能猜到秦俊逸说了什么，他迟疑了一下还是点头了，站起来转过身去缠到秦俊逸身上和人接吻，嘴巴里有股淡淡的酒精的味道，即使很淡，晋冬冬都有种过敏时混身发痒的感觉。

因为酒精作用而发烫的脸颊皮肤与爱人有些冰凉的指尖碰在一起，秦俊逸闭上眼睛的时候觉得周遭事物在随着他俩的脚步一起旋转，好像是自己随时操作的梦境一般。

两个人晃到床边一起倒下去，爱人对于性这方面总是带着羞涩却十分主动，不等秦俊逸自己动手，晋冬冬就主动的把身上宽松的睡衣睡裤褪了下去，手附在他的手上一起解着腰带，要带松开后，他便去扯塞在裤子里的衬衫下摆，一拉就把衬衫从他身上捞了下来。

两个人相对赤-裸，晋冬冬羞涩的笑了一下，他眼睛死死的盯着秦俊逸，手往自己的下面伸去自己给自己做扩张，前面的那团半硬着，红色圆滑的龟-头眼里已经泌出了一些半透明的液体，连着细丝滴到伸向后-穴的手腕上，看着就黏腻潮湿，带着淫-靡的气氛。

不知道是不是喝了酒的缘故，秦俊逸对上爱人眼神的时候，总觉得对方有些挑逗的意味，那种眼神似乎在暗示他把手探过去和他一起，但是秦俊逸并没有这么做。

他弯腰把晋冬冬的手拿开，去拽晋冬冬脚踝，把人朝自己挪得近一些，大手托着他的屁股，靠近自己的腹部，用阴-茎去蹭晋冬冬白白软软的小腹，龟-头顶蹭着他的肚脐。

刚刚火热的亲吻并不能使他全硬，他俯身吻了一口晋冬冬脖颈，说：“宝贝儿，放开点。”

从十八岁两个人初尝禁果到现在，他俩不知道做了多少次了，可每次秦俊逸都会提醒他叫他放开一点，最开始晋冬冬以为秦俊逸进不去，明明已经很尽力的扩张，进去的时候也在尽量放松，不应该会有这种问题。

“怎么放开点？”

omega费洛蒙的味道其实在做-爱过程中也起到很大的作用，alpha更动情些，怀孕的几率就大一些，但是晋冬冬总是掌握不了控制这种东西门路，每次做爱的时候味道若有若无，只在将近高潮的时候突然涌起，秦俊逸捕捉不了，最后都会主动的靠近腺体才行。

他吻了一下晋冬冬的脸颊，说：“味道，我想闻。”

晋冬冬伸出胳膊把秦俊逸的头摁到自己颈窝里，说：“这样行吗？”

秦俊逸拿对方这种傻瓜没办法，噗一下笑出来喷得晋冬冬脖子痒痒。

“你笑什么？”

“没什么，我们继续。”秦俊逸不再强求，他直起身，手指伸到后-穴，温柔的揉蹭着穴-口的软-肉，那里早就已经湿了，手指指腹只要稍微一揉，就有液体流出来沾在上面，他说：“这么想要孩子？早之前怎么不说？”

晋冬冬用胳膊挡住了半张脸，耳朵和胸前已经开始发红，他挺了一下小腹，好让自己的屁股再靠近一点那根火热，说：“早之前你不是忙？”

秦俊逸握着自己的阴-茎滑到晋冬冬臀-缝，龟-头在穴-口打转不进去，或者是探进去一点就拔出来，说：“我忙不忙，你怀孕了我肯定要陪你的。”

穴-口被撩拨的开始不自觉的发痒收缩，晋冬冬用胳膊去搂住秦俊逸的脖子，吻一点点一下下的啄在秦俊逸脸颊和锁骨上，牙齿叼起对方鼻子上的皮肤细细的磨着，这种厮磨晋冬冬感觉是最明显的邀请，但是对方好像在故意为难一样，alpha费洛蒙的味道丝毫不减，就是停在外面不愿意进去。

他有些忍耐不住了，鼻尖点了一下秦俊逸的脸，皱着眉仰视着身上的人，问：“进去啊，怎么不进去？”

急不可耐的样子抓得秦俊逸心痒痒，四月份的天气不算暖和，爱人这一个冬天捂得又白了些，奶白奶白的，和正好配他的费洛蒙的味道。

他忍不住夸了一句：“你真好看。”

两个人在一起将近八年了，说过无数情话，但是冷不丁的在床上说出来的对晋冬冬最适用，他轻咳了一下掩饰自己的害羞，说：“说什么胡话呢，快点进去。”

“我说的实话，你很好看。”秦俊逸用小腹顶着身下的人，阴-茎不需要任何多余的爱-抚，只不过是磨蹭对方光滑的屁股就已经全硬起来了，爱人的屁股有些凉，他的阴-茎火热，温度感受很明显，他拉了被子过来，裹在晋冬冬周围。

晋冬冬眯着的眼睛里满满的笑意，把腿缠在秦俊逸腰上，手伸到对方胯下打算自己主动，握住了那个家伙在自己穴-口蹭了蹭，挤了一点进去。

穴-口因为已经做了足够好的扩张后适应得很好，但是因为手在抖的缘故，他用不出什么力气，腿差点勾不住滑下去，秦俊逸一手抬高了晋冬冬的屁股，另一只手握在晋冬冬手外面，一点点的帮着他把阴-茎插了进去。

之前最少要来回顶弄两下，给晋冬冬适应的时间之后他才会进生-殖腔。但这次他没有忍耐，穴-壁的软-肉包裹着把他向最深处引-诱，他探到了那处熟悉的地方，挺着腰用力的撞了进去。

屁股被捧起来，腰也强迫的提着，晋冬冬没想到秦俊逸会这么迫不及待的进到生-殖腔里，他没做好准备，被插入的那一刻用手攥住了周围的被子，来缓解那一瞬间的刺激和疼痛。

“唔啊啊……你……”

怀里的人面色潮红，秦俊逸满足的叹了口气，使坏的又往里顶了两下，让穴-壁反射的一记紧缩再放松，适应自己的撞击。

秦俊逸一手抓着一半臀-肉，向中间聚拢挤压着，这种动作让两个人都很受刺激，晋冬冬的生-殖腔道不得不紧紧的包裹着那根挺进来的异物，而秦俊逸的那根阴-茎-包-皮下的血管也因为享受着穴-道的紧缩挤压而突突的跳着，他抬头咬了一记晋冬冬的耳垂，就直起了身子，居高临下的问：“结婚那天不也是内-射，怎么没有崽？”

晋冬冬哪里还能回答上他的问题，他现在多思考一秒都是艰难的，臀-肉被聚在一起使他本能的想并拢双腿，可是腿间跪着的人挡住了路，使他只能尽可能的把腿折到胸前，膝盖并拢，可这样的姿势也是他的后面暴露无遗。

所有美景秦俊逸一览无遗，他的宝贝躺在身子底下，脸上是omega发情时充满欲望的表情，勾得他想不管不顾的挺腰冲撞，他再次舒了一口气让自己冷静下来，他身为alpha知道alpha在性-爱中的破坏力，他只想让爱人享受，而不是受苦。

因为训练和工作而磨满老茧的大手覆在晋冬冬的阴-茎上，和普通青年相比并不相差太多，但是因为不曾用过的原因展现出来的还是那种处-子的稚嫩，他用手揉搓着龟-头，身子底下的人自己就难耐的摇晃起腰部，让他的阴-茎在-生-殖腔里左右搅动着。

这种并非自己控制的节奏让秦俊逸发狂，他松开玩弄对方阴-茎的手，猛的一把拉过他的腰让他和自己面对面坐在怀里，本来已经退出来的一部分又重新破开软肉向里陷进去，晋冬冬好像被电了一样一下子停了所有动作，张着嘴迷茫的仰起头，眼神因为过度的刺激而有些涣散。

秦俊逸惩罚一样的狠狠抬腰，说：“宝贝别这么急，老公都要叫你磨射了。”

要射当然没有这么简单，晋冬冬深有体会，他缓过神来后用胳膊圈者秦俊逸的脖子，抬起屁股不敢再多动弹一下，但是还是会轻微的晃动着腰，他也很焦急，敏感点的存在感并不低，秦俊逸刚刚的两下深顶也正好正中靶心，只不过他想要更多，想要那种排山倒海掀翻卷入淹没他的快感，这就是性的最根本的需求。

“你动。”不需要说太多的字眼，这两个字就已经足够给爱人能量。

在每次他俩性-爱中，秦俊逸往往是掌控者，他过分的在意怀中人的体验让他每次都在追求着晋冬冬真正的舒爽，无论是抽搐的大腿肌肉还是痉-挛的内-穴亦或者是喷薄精-液的阴-茎都对他来说是最好的奖励，然而对近代的来说却是一种超出负荷的“礼物”。

因为每次当他泄了无数次后，用已经叫哑的嗓子请求爱人泄一次时，秦俊逸才会冲刺着把滚烫的精-液注入里面。

alpha的射-精量很多且时间很长，他甚至能在射-精时再次经历高潮，痉挛着收缩后-穴，好像是把精-液往里面吞一样，所以每次做-爱晋冬冬都会筋疲力竭，过分的享受带来的是过分的疲累，他甚至要睡十几个小时才能缓过来。

两个人这次为了怀崽，几乎只要是身上有力气就开始新的一轮的性爱，最后不得不因为晋冬冬周一要给孩子上课需要保留些力气而终止。

等待怀孕消息的时间总是漫长的，晋冬冬买了一盒测试是否怀孕的验孕棒，结果在一盒用完后都没有出现他想要的那两道杠，尽管秦俊逸在夜晚总是摸着他的小腹安慰他，但他还是有些着急了。

在再次的性-爱后晋冬冬躺在秦俊逸身边，肚子一遍遍的被对方抚摸着，虽然他不说，但是他知道他比他自己还着急。  
虽然晋冬冬能够被标记，但是他不确定自己是否和母亲一样，其实是不孕的体质。

之后周末晋冬冬又有了假期，秦俊逸陪着他一起去医院做了检查。

医生拿着夫妻俩身体的化验表，抬头看了一眼，说：“alpha身体正常，omega……”

医生话说到一半，晋冬冬心已经提到了嗓子眼，他伸手紧紧的和秦俊逸握住，可是手心还是不住的冒着冷汗，祈祷着自己不要有太大的毛病。

“你有过用药过量的病历吗？”医生问。

晋冬冬摇摇头。

“你父母呢？有过吗？”

晋冬冬回想了一下，迟疑的点点头，又摇摇头。他不确定他的母亲是否用药过量过，在他的印象里，母亲和他解释自己不能被标记的历史里，似乎有为了被标记而每天吃药的经历。

医生说他健康成型排出的卵子很少，但是身体可以调节，只不过是什么时候，他也不敢保证。

那天晚上是晋冬冬的第一个不眠夜，晚饭时吃的药片似乎还在嗓子里没有咽下去，药片化开后弥散的苦味让他觉得五官都停止了运作，呼吸都变得艰难许多。

后背爱人的双手环了过来，把他缓缓的揉进怀里，像哄小孩一样一下下的哼着不成调的曲子，说没事没事，早着呢。

也许是娇生惯养惯了，晋冬冬从小到大从父母从秦俊逸那里只要伸手就会有他想要的，他没想到从自己身上要些东西竟然会这么难。

时间一点点的过去，每天机械的吃着药片，他也终于能理解他母亲怀她时的那种喜悦，他没有把这件事情告诉钟颍，他害怕她会内疚后悔，这并不是任何一个人的错，可是当母亲小心的问他什么时候打算和秦俊逸要个孩子的时候，他总是有些想就这么说出去。

那段时间晋冬冬的心情很低落，秦俊逸试着安慰了很长时间，甚至在晋冬冬学校放暑假的时候请假和他一起去外面旅游一个多星期，在玩乐的时候看不出来任何不对劲的地方，只要一安静下来，他总是能看见晋冬冬盯着肚子发呆。

他很心疼，他心疼自己的爱人，他觉得即使最后只有他们两个人也无不可，只不过他不知道该怎么疏导晋冬冬。

晚上的时候晋冬冬站在酒店的阳台看着下面的自然景色发呆，秦俊逸走到人后面把人揽在了怀里，下巴放在人肩膀上慢慢悠悠的摇晃着，两个人沉默的看着底下黑暗的自然森林，他问：“你在想什么？”

晋冬冬思考了一会缓缓开口，说：“如果以后就只有我们两个人的话，你会介意吗？”

“不会的，我觉得我可能当不了一个好父亲。”秦俊逸内心里对秦升的事情还是有些阴影，他害怕自己会和秦升一样变成一个暴戾的人，即使他对alpha，omega或者是beta的性别并不存在任何偏见。

“怎么会？你会成为一个好爸爸的……”晋冬冬声音越来越小，他不知道会不会有这个机会，他继续说：“可是我们真不会有春秋吗？”

原来爱人听懂了自己年少时对他说的那句话，他把人搂得更紧了一点，说：“先调理好身体，我们都还年轻，早着呢，别乱想了。”

“好。”

就这样从四月的晚春到十一月的深秋，当赖于声来他家避难问他怎么还没动静时，他就直接把话题引向别处去了。

谁知道赖于声走的那天晚上，他吃完饭觉得胃里一阵反胃，本以为是今晚上那一盘大虾太油了胃吃坏了，但是秦俊逸却拿了一只验孕棒伸到他面前叫他测一测。

他没有抱太大希望，还觉得是秦俊逸大惊小怪了，结果当那两条杠出现的时候，他却激动得连笑都不知道做什么表情，秦俊逸从后面搂着亲他的脖子，一遍遍说辛苦了，好开心，他也一样很开心。

后来去医院检查的时候医生说是对双胞胎，再大了一点的时候医生说是龙凤胎，说他俩好福气，虽然怀孕的过程辛苦了些，但是每每慕春和近秋从爱人那里一边喊着妈妈一边扑到自己怀里的时候，他就从来没觉得后悔过。


End file.
